New York Heartbreak
by helluvagoodtime
Summary: The story begins right after Blaine confesses that he cheated on Kurt. How will Kurt react and is this the end of Klaine? (My storyline deviates from the show so don't expect the story to match the episode.)
1. Chapter 1

New York Heartbreak

*I do not own Glee or any of the characters in this story. They all belong to the producers of glee.

"Blaine, how could you do this to me?" Kurt stared at him with shock on his face and tears in his eyes. "I thought I knew you but after this I feel like I don't know you at all." He walked quickly away from Blaine to keep him from seeing the tears bubbling out onto his cheeks. The incessant flow of waterworks was keeping him from seeing clearly and he walked straight into a bench. Kurt felt the bench hit his legs and he sat down and hung his head in his hands. Blaine followed him to the bench and sat at the other end.

"Kurt I didn't mean to do it! I'm so sorry. It's just that whenever I would talk to you, you wouldn't listen and you were so preoccupied with yourself that it felt like I wasn't a priority to you."

"So that's how you justify cheating?" screamed Kurt suddenly, turning on Blaine with hatred written on his face. His emotions were very unstable and he kept fluctuating between extreme sadness and extreme anger. Kurt crumpled into his hands again and hid his blotchy face from Blaine.

"I'm not trying to defend myself. I just want you to understand what I was going through," Blaine told Kurt.

"Why didn't you tell me before you cheated then?" Kurt whispered.

"You didn't have time for me remember?" Blaine said, his voice rising in a hysterical sadness. "You were always answering calls for your new _important_ job and you didn't have time for me when you got home because you were always too tired. I felt so neglected and tossed aside by you. I'm so sorry for what I did Kurt, but you weren't there for me when I needed you. I just needed to talk, to be reassured that you love me and you couldn't give me two minutes!"

By now the tears were streaming down Blaine's face too. He moved closer to Kurt on the bench and tried gingerly to take his hands from his face. Kurt wouldn't have it. He rose hastily from the bench and walked quickly away again. Kurt was going back to his apartment and all Blaine could do was follow him back. When they got back, Finn and Rachel had already settled awkwardly into one of the beds. Kurt crawled onto one side of his bed. He promptly rolled onto his side so that he was facing the wall. He felt Blaine get into the bed beside him and shudder with silent sobs. Inside Kurt was feeling conflicted: he hated knowing that Blaine was crying and that he could do something about it. But he also felt betrayed and with that came the desire to make Blaine suffer. Kurt wanted Blaine to cry until his eyes dissolved in his tears and then maybe he would understand half of what Kurt was feeling. He felt hatred for waiting for Blaine and having Blaine, his best friend and boyfriend, cheat on him.

The night was long for both Kurt and Blaine. Both were crying their own puddle of tears as quietly as they could. Kurt kept repeating _Blaine cheated on me _until he fell into a restless sleep. His dreams were plagued with images of Blaine plunging a knife into his heart as Blaine smiled and climbed on another man unashamedly. Kurt awoke at 5:43 a.m., getting up to escape his dreams but finding reality no better. He decided to wait for Blaine to get up so they could talk. He didn't have to wait for long.

When Blaine came out half an hour later, he looked like death warmed up. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen, his skin had an eerie paleness, and his hair was a mess of chaotic curls. Blaine looked up at Kurt with apprehension, walked very slowly toward him and sat on a chair. "Kurt…" Blaine whispered but Kurt cut him off.

"What you did was completely unacceptable and a complete betrayal of my trust," Kurt began. He had planned out all he wanted to say and now he was going to nail Blaine to the wall with his words. "I trusted you to be faithful. I thought all the good times we had together meant there was something special between us but I guess I was wrong. And all the times you said you would never hurt me, that you would never cheat, and that you would love only me forever were just words that didn't hold any value. I should have known you were too good to be true and that you would fail me worse than anyone ever has. I should have known it would never last, that _you _wouldn't last. I'll never be that naïve again and next time I'll be so much more careful whom I put my trust in."

"Kurt I meant all of those words! And I still love you more than anyone in the world!" Blaine pleaded. "Please Kurt, I screwed up. I know that! And I'm so sorry! This is the worst I've ever felt in my life. I want to take it all back because it wasn't worth hurting you!" Blaine was crying again because he was so desperate for Kurt to forgive him. Kurt had started to tear up as well but the anger was all too clear in his eyes. "Kurt please give me another chance!"

"I don't think so Blaine. Even if I did give you another chance, I would always be angry at you for cheating and worried you would do it again whenever you felt an urge. You've lost my trust and you'll never get it back."

"Kurt please don't say that!" Blaine cried with tears streaming down his cheeks. He had gotten out of his chair and was literally begging at Kurt's feet for another chance. "I forgave you when you cheated! Why can't you forgive me?"

"I didn't hook up with another man!" Kurt yelled. "You shared your body with someone else, I only shared texts. I know it wasn't right but what you did is on a completely different level! Don't you dare compare them!"

"I'm so sorry, Kurt! Please let me make this right! Let me make it up to you somehow!" Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and what he found there did not reassure him. Although Kurt was freely crying, he found a coldness to his eyes and he had a feeling none of his words were going through to Kurt.

"Blaine, we're over," Kurt stated with tears covering his cheeks.

"No, Kurt, we can work this out! Think of all the times we worked it out before! Please, this will only take a little more time, but can't you see I'm willing to fight for our relationship? Can't you see how sorry I am? I love you Kurt!" Blaine said as a last ditch effort to save his relationship.

Kurt hesitated but then spoke again. "Blaine, I'm so sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I'm done." And with that Kurt got up and walked away, leaving Blaine sobbing loudly on the floor.

This is my first Glee fan fiction so please be very honest WHEN you review it hehe! Ok IF you want to review! Thanks guys XD


	2. Remorse in New York

Remorse in New York

*I do not own Glee or any of the characters.*

Two months after the break up, Kurt's hatred for Blaine began to subside. Instead something even worse took its place: remorse. Kurt started to think about why they broke up in the first place and the possibility that it was his fault. He was washing the breakfast dishes after Rachel had rushed off to NYADA when his inner dialogue fighting for and against him flared up again.

_Blaine cheated on me_, Kurt thought. _He betrayed my trust and I can't let him into my life like that again, or at least not that closely. But what was he saying about me not being there? Of course I couldn't be there, he's the one who told me I didn't belong in McKinley, that I had to go to New York and pursue my dreams. He's the one who supported my decision to leave experience the world. He said he could manage and that we would talk all the time. And we did talk all the time! How could he blame me for not being there! It's absurd!_

_But then again, I guess I did only talk about my job and the clothes and the city. Oh gosh, I can't remember anything he told me. Did he win his presidency? Wait, yes he did but I only knew that because Rachel told me. Was he right? Did I ignore his problems and just talk about my own successes?_

_No, no that can't be right. He talked plenty about school and his stupid bowties. But what else did he say? Why didn't he just tell me that he thought I wasn't giving him enough! I thought we were closer in our relationship to talk about the tough problems without getting mad at each other. I guess we were a lot more fragile than I thought. We used to say we had something special and that nothing could touch us. Wait, I said that at the prom when I got crowned queen. He stood by me then and helped me through it. And I'm the one who broke off our relationship. This must have been really tough for him. Changing schools for me and then having me leave him for a new and better place. And I wasn't there for him. But he made friends. He's friends with everyone in glee club and… um in his weird wizards club. And I couldn't talk all the time. I mean he had school and I have work and how could he demand more time from me? But didn't I always say I would make time for him?_

_Oh god, I did this. I said we would always be together and that we were meant for each other. I promised him that I would never leave him and that he would always be a priority to me. How could I have done this? Why can't I just forgive him and have everything be the way it was? Blaine would definitely get back together with me if I offered the chance. I blew it, I blew everything! I let him down when all he needed was words of encouragement and love._

_Stop it! You cannot blame yourself for this, Kurt! Or have you forgotten that BLAINE CHEATED! I know, I know_, Kurt thought to himself. _Blaine wanted to get some and since you weren't there, he got some from someone else. You couldn't help this because what he wanted was physical._

_Well that's not entirely true. I know Blaine. If he got the emotional support he needed, he would never have turned to some other guy. But that does not excuse him for his actions! But it doesn't excuse me of mine either._

Kurt was so deep in thought that a plate slipped from his hand and plopped back into the soapy water below, causing foam to fly up at him. "Ugh ewww bubbles in my mouth," he sputtered. He quickly rinsed his mouth out and dried his hands. Realizing his own part in the break up had made him feel guilty and Blaine had apologized a million times. He hadn't said sorry even once. Kurt contemplated his next actions quickly. _If I call him, what am I going to say? What if he doesn't answer? What if he yells at me or what if I cry on the phone? I'm not going to show any signs of weakness to him, that's for sure! He can never know how much this has hurt me! I want him to know that I'm doing fine without him…even though I'm not. Oh Blaine, I'm dying without you! Why did you cheat? We were perfect before. But all the same, I can't go on with a heavy conscience. Maybe just a quick call. Then I can hear his voice. That doesn't matter anymore, remember?! You don't need him!_

_But still I have to say sorry. Now I know that… well maybe I didn't help him much. Oh come on, just man up and think it. I was partially to blame even though Blaine took the final blow with the axe and severed our relationship. _

Kurt gingerly picked up his phone. His hand shook as he scrolled through his contact list and hovered his thumb over Blaine's number. Before he could stop himself, he pushed call. _Oh my god! What have I done! No, I'm not ready! But if I hang up now, he'll know I called and chickened out. Stupid, Kurt! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Hello…Kurt?" a voice said on the other line. Blaine had picked up on the third ring.

"Uh yeah. Hi Blaine," Kurt choked out, trying to steady his voice. "This will be quick. I just wanted to say…that…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for only talking about myself and not giving you the emotional support you needed." Kurt's voice choked a little at this point, but he rallied his strength and pressed on in a normal tone. "I know you aren't all to blame for our break up. But I can't forgive you yet either."

Kurt stopped talking and waited for Blaine to say something. "Thanks," Blaine whispered. "I forgive you though Kurt… and I still love you so much." Kurt could hear Blaine's labored breathing and he could only assume that he was on the verge of tears or already crying.

Kurt didn't know what to say not. He had said his sorry and now his conscience was miraculously cleared. "Umm goodbye Blaine."

"No wait, Kurt! I'm so sorry! Please you have to know how sorry I am!"

"I know, you've told me before. Bye." Kurt hit the end call button and sunk back into a chair. _I did it,_ he thought. _I faced my fear of calling Blaine and I apologized and now I actually feel a little better. _Kurt could feel tears welling up in his eyes and sliding down his cheeks.

_No I don't. I made Blaine cry again. And his voice reminded me of all the good times we had together. And he still loves me and I still really love him! But he cheated once and he could do it again. I'm not going back to Lima for a long time and now I can't trust him. I just can't feel this pain again! I can't do that to myself. No, I can't talk to him again, not until I can hear him and not cry. It's just too hard. _Kurt started to sob silently. His shoulders shook with pain he didn't realize he still held on to. _No, going back to that relationship is not an option. I have to more forward from here. _Kurt took three deep breaths, stood up, and went back to the dishes but this time he put on his "Smile for the Camera" iPod playlist. That always cheered Kurt up.

"Ok lets try this again," Kurt said out loud. "I will finish the dishes and by the time I am done, I will have stopped crying." Kurt laughed at how pathetic giving himself instructions like this sounded. "Well at least I'm laughing instead of thinking about…well I'm going to think about scarves now. That's a lot happier." Kurt began to sing to the music and slowly the tears stopped. Music always made him feel better. "Ok Kurt, lets get through this day with no more tears and no more thoughts about him. We're going to get through this, I know it."


End file.
